1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to repeaters in wireless communication systems, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for feedback delay control in an echo cancellation repeater.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems and techniques have become an important part of the way we communicate. However, providing coverage can be a significant challenge to wireless service providers. One way to extend coverage is to deploy repeaters.
In general, a repeater is a device that receives a signal, amplifies the signal, and transmits the amplified signal. FIG. 1 shows a basic diagram of a repeater 110, in the context of a cellular telephone system. Repeater 110 includes a donor antenna 115 as an example network interface to network infrastructure such as a base station 125. Repeater 110 also includes a server antenna 120 (also referred to as a “coverage antenna”) as a mobile interface to mobile device 130. In operation, donor antenna 115 is in communication with base station 125, while server antenna 120 is in communication with mobile devices 130.
In repeater 110, signals from base station 125 are amplified using forward link circuitry 135, while signals from mobile device 130 are amplified using reverse link circuitry 140. Many configurations may be used for forward link circuitry 135 and reverse link circuitry 140.
There are many types of repeaters. In some repeaters, both the network and mobile interfaces are wireless; while in others, a wired network interface is used. Some repeaters receive signals with a first carrier frequency and transmit amplified signals with a second different carrier frequency, while others receive and transmit signals using the same carrier frequency. For “same frequency” repeaters, one particular challenge is managing the feedback that occurs since some of the transmitted signal can leak back to the receive circuitry and be amplified and transmitted again.
Existing repeaters manage feedback using a number of techniques; for example, the repeater is configured to provide physical isolation between the two antennae, filters are used, or other techniques may be employed.